<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Proposal by Justghostingby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135637">The Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justghostingby/pseuds/Justghostingby'>Justghostingby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Room of Swords (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rom-Com Shenanigans, because this fandom needs more fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justghostingby/pseuds/Justghostingby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kodya tries to propose to Gyrus while the universe (and Don) conspire against him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The first attempt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kodya took a deep breath and straightened his collar in the bathroom mirror. The button-up pocket of his trusty jacket felt heavy against his chest with the unfamiliar weight of the ring, tucked safe in its box. Today was the day! He could do this! Just three simple steps. He mentally ran over his plan in his mind. Step one: make Gyrus think they were going out to celebrate their anniversary. Completed! Step two: take Gyrus on a super romantic date. Pending. Step Three...he gulped. Propose. Simple. </p><p>“You ready Kodya?” Gyrus stuck his head around the corner, hair half up in a ponytail. Kodya’s breath caught in his throat as Gyrus raised a teasing eyebrow at him. Simple. Right. </p><p>“Just finishing up!” he said as he pulled away from the mirror. As he hurried to Gyrus’s side, he wondered why he felt an ever increasing sense of doom.</p><p>————————<br/>
“Where are we going?” Gyrus laughed as Kodya led him blindfolded down the path.</p><p>“It’s a surprise,” Kodya grinned as they stepped onto the dock. Gyrus gripped Kodya’s arm tighter as the ground beneath his feet changed from smooth pavement to wet wood. Kodya gave him a reassuring squeeze before pulling off the blindfold. </p><p>“Surprise!” He cried, spreading his hands to capture the entirety of the lake, glistening in the sunlight.</p><p>Gyrus gazed out at the lake, bright blue in sparkling, and then back at Kodya. His brow furrowed. “We’re at the lake.”</p><p>“Yes,” Kodya shifted at the flat tone. Did he not like it? Gyrus had always loved swimming, said it was like being in space. And besides, “it’s the place we first met.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he felt the blush creep up his cheeks. I-I thought we’d take a little tour today of all the places we’ve been together.” </p><p>Gyrus’s expression softened. “Oh,” he said, staring up into Kodya’s eyes. Kodya mentally congratulated himself as he got lost in those large lavender orbs. Romantic date? Check!</p><p>Then Gyrus gave his head the slightest of shakes, and the moment passed. “Kodya...” he sighed in exasperation. “You can’t swim.”</p><p>What did that have to do with...? “Oh!” Kodya shook his head rapidly as he waved his arms. “We aren’t getting in the water! I mean,-” he ran his fingers through his hair, “-you could if you want, but it's kinda cold still, and I was planning more of a boat ride?” He winced a bit at how high pitched his voice got at the end.</p><p>“That does sound nice,” Gyrus slipped his hand into Kodya’s and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Kodya tried very hard not to melt at the gesture. Gyrus glanced back at the lake. “But how are we gonna get there?”</p><p>As if on cue, Don pulled his boat up to the dock. “Hola mes amigos! Who’s up for a tour of the lake?!” He waved enthusiastically.<br/>
“Is that Don?” Gyrus’s voice was flat.</p><p>“Yes!” Kodya said as he waved back. “I told him about my plan, and he just offered out of the blue.” He beamed down at Gyrus. “Isn’t that nice of him?”</p><p>“Yes. Nice.” Gyrus repeated as his shoulders tensed. The expression on his face was unreadable as he watched Don tie the boat to the dock. </p><p>Kodya frowned. “You don’t like it?” He had no idea why Gyrus would seem so lukewarm at the prospect to hang out with his oldest friend. But if it was a problem... “If you don’t want to go, we can just tell him I suddenly got scared and move on to the next stop.”</p><p>“No.” Gyrus’s back straightened. “I want to.” He lifted their joined hands to his chest. “I want to enjoy the lake with you, without having to pull you out of it.” He gave his eyebrow a little wiggle.</p><p>Kodya beamed.</p><p>————————<br/>
This was a good plan, Kodya thought as he leaned against the edge of the boat. Sure, he was separated from death by only a thin plastic and wood boat, but hey, who wasn’t? Well, everyone else could probably swim, but Don was a good driver. He glanced up at the man’s back as he took to the wheel. Good driver See?</p><p>He glanced over at Gyrus who sat beside him, eyes closed as the wind played with his hair. He looks so peaceful, Kodya thought as he placed his head in his hand. How long had it been since he’d looked so relaxed? Kodya always knew Gyrus worked himself too hard, but it seemed more obvious now the lines at the corners of his eyes so soothed.</p><p>Kodya sighed in contentment. Maybe we should do this more often, he thought.  Floating death trap or no.</p><p>The movement caused the ring box to bump sharply against his chest, still buttoned inside. Should he do it now? He wondered. He’d originally intended to do it later down the line, but Gyrus looked so happy right now. It would be the perfect moment. Besides, who would expect it at the first stop? </p><p>The boat hit a wave, sending spray up into Gyrus’s face. He sputtered, spitting salt out of his mouth. Kodya laughed, and he turned to him, hair sticking to his face, eyes crinkled up as he joined in. Behind him the whole lake glittered like a dream, but Kodya couldn’t take his eyes off the man in front of him. That’s it. His fist clenched around his pocket. He was going to marry this man.</p><p>“Gyrus...” he murmured, kneeling on the seat. Gyrus’s eyes widened as Kodya reached out a hand, fingers tenderly brushing along his jaw. He felt Gyrus’s breath hitch...</p><p>The boat swerved sharply to the left. Kodya had just enough time to think. ‘Oh no.’ Before he was flying through the air over the open water. </p><p>Cold stabbed Kodya’s senses like a knife as the water enveloped him. He gasped as water filled lungs, dragging him down into the depths of the dark. Kodya mentally kicked himself. He should have known this stupid lake hadn’t forgiven him or escaping it before. Of course it would strike back.</p><p>Distantly he heard a splash, and just like that, Gyrus was there. Strong arms enveloped him and pulled him upward. His head broke the surface and air, blessed air!</p><p>He could kiss the man who invented air. </p><p>Hands grabbed him under his arms and hauled him up into the boat. “Oh dear!” Don said from up above him. “I told you to stay seated, the boat's turns can be sharp!”</p><p>“Kodya!” Gyrus cried, hands running over Kodya’s body, checking his pulse, his heart, pushing hair out of his eyes, it was lovely to have his full attention. Now if only he could feel anything besides a numb chill he might enjoy it.</p><p>Funny, he thought as he blinked away the drops of water that fell from Gyrus’s hair. Just a few minutes ago seeing that wet hair had made him want to...</p><p>Damn it! He cursed in Russian, shoving himself upright, hand clutching his jacket searching for the ring. It landed on the pocket over his heart. The firm and heavy weight beneath his fingers sent him sagging back into Gyrus’s arms. He still had it. Oh thank goodness.</p><p>Gyrus’s arms tightened around his shoulders. “We’re going back to shore.” He snapped, all traces of his earlier peace gone. “Now.”</p><p>A pang of guilt shot through Kodya as he saw the lines had returned to the corners of Gyrus’s eyes. He hadn’t meant to ruin the moment.</p><p>“Of course me amigo,” Don’s voice was pleasant. The boat’s engine roared to life. Kodya shivered in Gyrus’s arms, still clutching the ring to his heart, and wondered how everything could go so wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Second Attempt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Don decides to third wheel and its about as awkward as can be expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kodya tugged at the edge of the tee-shirt Don had lent him until his own clothes dried out. It was too small, but it was better than nothing. At least he still had the ring, now hidden in the picnic basket he carried over his arm. </p>
<p>Gyrus grinned at him. “So where to now?” He gestured to the redbrick street before them, his back to the treacherous lake.</p>
<p>“I was planning on taking a walk through the beach town.” Kodya shifted the picnic basket so he could walk easier. “You remember how I used to come back here to visit you after you saved me?”</p>
<p>“Every day of summer!” Gyrus laughed, eyes twinkling at the memory. “You were so young back then! Like a puppy following me around.”<br/>“I grew up!” Kodya scowled. </p>
<p>“Yeah but it took you a few years.” Gyrus jabbed a playful finger at Kodya’s chest.</p>
<p>Kodya rolled his eyes as he caught Gyrus’s hand in his own. “Anyways,” he said as he linked their fingers. “We really got to know each other on this street. I think I fell in love with you here. So I thought we should walk down it again together.” </p>
<p>“Oh Kodya,” Gyrus’s expression melted. He leaned forward. Kodya leaned down and...</p>
<p>“Kodya! Gyrus!” Don cried out, causing them both to jump a part. </p>
<p>“What is it Don?” Gyrus asked through gritted teeth. </p>
<p>“It seems my car won’t start.” Don rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “Could you give me a lift?” </p>
<p>Gyrus looked ready to bite his head off, so Kodya quickly cut in. “There’s a car shop up the street a bit where I used to work in college. If you ask for Bronzo, he’ll give you a jump for sure.” He gave Don his most reassuring smile.</p>
<p>“Is there?” Don laughed. “It's been so long since I last wandered around this area. Would you mind showing me the way? I’ll be discreet.”</p>
<p>Now the last thing Kodya wanted to do was let Don follow him around while he was trying to romance Gyrus, but Don had done so much for them already...</p>
<p>“Sure,” he said, a fake smile on his lips.</p>
<p>“We’ll get you there in record speed,” Gyrus added through his teeth.</p>
<p>-------------------<br/>Walking down the street hand in hand with Gyrus brought back a flood of memories. There was the ice cream parlor where he had insisted on paying for Gyrus’s ice cream as “thanks” for something or another but was really just an excuse to treat him. The odds and ends clothing shop Gyrus had dragged him to make fun of the ridiculous hats and dare each other to try them on. That loose brick he’d fallen over and landed face first into the baking competition’s prize pies. </p>
<p>It had been the first time he heard Gyrus laugh, and that musical sound had been worth all the angry Moms and a lifetime banishment from all statewide baking competitions. He caught Gyrus’s eye and pointed towards it, “Do you remember...?</p>
<p>“Oops!” Don tripped over the brick, giving a little jump before finding his footing. “They really need to get that fixed don’t they?” He grinned at Kodya and Gyrus.</p>
<p>“Don...” Gyrus sighed. “What happened to being discreet?”</p>
<p>“Oh right, right,” Don waved his hand. “Don’t worry! You’ll never know I’m here!” He gave them a thumbs up and wandered over to the ice cream parlor’s window.</p>
<p>Kodya frowned as he watched Don strike up a conversation with a young woman and her son right in front of the door. “Do you want some ice cream?” he offered Gyrus half-heartedly. Don shifted slightly to the right, so that it was now impossible to get in without being drawn into conversation.</p>
<p>“I think I’ll pass,” Gyrus shot a dark look at Don’s one man barricade. When he realized Kodya was watching him, he quirked an eyebrow and patted the picnic basket teasingly. “No point in eating sweets before the big meal.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Kodya smiled. Gyrus pulled him forward, towards the hat shop. “Why don’t we go in there again?” He smiled. “Remember that ridiculous peacock one you bet me to wear?”</p>
<p>“Only after you made me wear that bright green circus hat!” Kodya laughed and allowed Gyrus to pull him along. It would be fun to go inside again, and who knows, maybe he could even...</p>
<p>“Gyrus!” Don called from his place beside the lady and her son. “You’ll never believe it! This woman is from Washington D.C! Isn’t that where you did your internship?”</p>
<p>“Oh for the love of...” Gyrus grit his teeth into a forced smile as he turned to Don. “It’s a big city, I’m sure she’s never been to the part I was in.”</p>
<p>“Now, now!” Don laughed as he beckoned Gyrus over with one finger. “No need to be shy! I’m sure everyone’s heard of NASA!” He practically shouted the last word. Kodya winced. Here it comes.</p>
<p>The little boy stopped eating his ice cream to stare at Gyrus with wide eyes. “You’ve been to space?” he asked, eyes wide as saucers. </p>
<p>A space fan. Of course he is, thought Kodya. Gyrus’s shoulders sagged as he replied. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“Really?” The boy exclaimed, uncaring of how his ice cream dripped all over the red bricks of the street. “Tell me everything!” His mother put a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Neil stop bothering the man,” she started to say.</p>
<p>“Oh its no bother at all!” Don replied, “Right Gyrus?” The boy peaked up at Gyrus, eyes shining. </p>
<p>Gyrus glanced up at Kodya, eyes filled with guilt. “Go on,” Kodya gave him a slight nudge. “I know how much you like showing off to kids.”</p>
<p>Gyrus pulled away reluctantly and began to launch into his, “I was in space” story. The boy and his mother were hanging on to every word, but Kodya, who had heard it a hundred times, found he couldn’t concentrate. His attention was caught by a street performer setting up shop on the corner.</p>
<p>An idea began to form in the back of Kodya’s mind. On his first date, he and Gyrus had danced together to a street performer on that exact corner. He placed the picnic basket on the ground and quietly broke off from the conversation. Everyone else was too absorbed in Gyrus’s story to notice as he drifted over to the street performer and whispered a song in his ear.</p>
<p>The player nodded, and Kodya grinned. </p>
<p>The melody started off faint as Gyrus’s story drew to a close, but Kodya saw his ears prick up. “I know this song!” Gyrus exclaimed to the confused mother and son, lifting his head and looking around for its source. </p>
<p>Kodya grinned as he stepped forward to offer Gyrus his hand. “Can I have this dance?” Gyrus took his hand and beamed. “Excuse us,” Kodya smiled at the woman and her son, and left them standing bewildered beside Don.</p>
<p>They spun together, laughing as the music washed over them. Their feet moving in a familiar rhythm. They must have looked ridiculous, neither of them were very good dancers, but Kodya couldn’t bring himself to care.</p>
<p>All last notes of the song began to fade away, leaving only the two of them, swaying in each other's arms. Gyrus pulled him close, cheeks a flame, and everything was perfect.</p>
<p>“Gyrus,” he murmured, Gyrus looked up at him through his bangs, expectant.</p>
<p>“Are you saying I don’t know how to play?” the street musician shouted. Gyrus and Kodya jumped.</p>
<p>“Of course not!” Don held up his hands in defense. “Only that perhaps you should tune your instrument a bit more, for its own sake.”</p>
<p>“Who do you think you are?” the street musician snarled. Oh no. Kodya thought. Don don’t you dare.</p>
<p>Don shrugged. “Just a fellow enthusiast of the fine craft of music,” he said like he wasn’t going to follow it with an incredibly long lecture on his experience in a moderately popular band in his youth. </p>
<p>Gyrus nudged Kodya with his shoulder and put a finger to his lips. Quietly he began to back away. Bending down to grab the picnic basket, Kodya cast one look back at Don, still fighting with the street performer. Then he pulled himself upright and took off running after Gyrus, picnic basket bouncing on his arm.</p>
<p>----------------------<br/>Gyrus finally stopped at the entrance to the Dunes park. He leaned over, hands on his knees, panting. “Good idea Kodya,” he said with a grin. “A street musician was the perfect way to distract Don.”</p>
<p>“S-sure,” Kodya replied, not sure how to point out that wasn’t his plan at all. He almost felt bad for Don, who now had to look for the car shop himself, but then he remembered all the trouble he caused, and all sympathy evaporated.</p>
<p>“So where to next?” Gyrus asked as he pulled himself upright. “I’m assuming you’ve got a place you want to eat that,” he added, eyeing the picnic basket with a look of hunger.</p>
<p>Kodya felt his own stomach growl. “Actually you lead us to the right area, I was going to have a picnic at...”</p>
<p>“The ugly tree,” Gyrus finished for him, a wistful smile on his lips. “Where we had our first dinner date.”</p>
<p>“You got it!” Kodya hoisted the picnic basket higher. “What do you say when we get there and get eating?”</p>
<p>The tree wasn’t too far into the park, just up a dune with a clear view of the lake below. It was empty, except for a few Canadian geese milling about nearby. Kodya and Gyrus quickly set up the blanket. Then Gyrus reclined while Kodya fiddled with the basket.</p>
<p>“I could help you know,” Gyrus laughed, but Kodya pulled it close to his chest and shook his head.</p>
<p>“I’ve got it,” he insisted. And I don’t want you to find the ring by mistake, he added mentally.</p>
<p>“If you say so,” Gyrus chuckled, leaning back.</p>
<p>Kodya reached in the basket, fishing around for the first course. He found it near the bottom. It felt slightly wet, and for a second he panicked, until he realized it was just the leftover water from the ring’s box. Was water bad for rings? He wished he’d paid more attention when the shop teacher in high school had talked about gold. It hadn’t mattered to cars, so he hadn’t bothered to remember.</p>
<p>He shook his head and pulled out the box of Mandu. No time to worry about that now. He passed it over to Gyrus with a grin. “First course, good sir,” he said in his most over the top British accent.</p>
<p>“Mandu!” Gyrus grabbed the box with eager hands. Then he stopped, and gave a slight bow. “Why thank you, kind sir.”</p>
<p>“You’ve got the accent wrong,” Kodya laughed as Gyrus stuffed a Mandu in his mouth, crumbs falling everywhere.</p>
<p>“Better than yours,” Gyrus shot back, crumbs spraying around him. Kodya grinned as he bit into his own Mandu. It tasted like Gyrus, just like always. </p>
<p>They finished off the Mandu in silence, enjoying the food and each other’s company. When they’d each had their three, Kodya moved to pick up the box and put it back in the basket. He noticed something odd. An extra Mandu was laying in the bottom, untouched.</p>
<p>“I thought I only bought six,” he murmured as he pulled it out.</p>
<p>“Maybe the shopkeeper thought you were cute and slipped you an extra,” Gyrus offered, leaning forward on his arms.</p>
<p>Kodya rolled his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous. She had to be ancient.”</p>
<p>“There you go then.” Gyrus clutched his chest. “You naughty boy! Breaking elderly hearts left and right! Should I be jealous?” He fluttered his lashes.</p>
<p>“Shut up!” Kodya gave him a light shove. Gyrus bounced back, wide grin entirely unrepentant. Kodya held out the Mandu to him. “Here, take it.”</p>
<p>“Oh I couldn’t take a declaration of love from you Kodya! Have you no pity for the poor old woman who made it just for you?” Gyrus sighed in mock disappointment.</p>
<p>Kodya felt his cheeks burn as he shoved the Mandu in Gyrus’s face. “Just take it. It's your favorite.” Gyrus blinked, hand coming up to take the Mandu from Kodya. </p>
<p>“There’s another solution to this problem,” he grinned. Opening his mouth wide, he bit the Mandu in half, and then held the rest up to Kodya a smirk on his lips. “Share?”</p>
<p>Kodya narrowed his eyes. If that was how they were gonna play it...He reached up to grab Gyrus’s wrist, pulling him forward. Not breaking eye contact, he pulled Gyrus’s Mandu covered fingers up, opening his mouth...</p>
<p>Smack! A large weight slammed into his head, knocking him sideways. He gasped for breath as pain blossomed behind his skull. He shook his head, vision swimming, to see a great brown blob standing between him and Gyrus.</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>The blob gave a great “Honk!” as it threw back it’s head and swallowed the leftover Mandu whole. Kodya blinked again, vision returning in time to see the Canadian goose and two of its friends dive at a helpless Gyrus. </p>
<p>Gyrus gave a shriek and tried to bat them off, kicking one in the chest and hitting another, but it did no good. There were too many converging, beaks pecking at all exposed skin. Kodya gave a scream of rage and threw himself over Gyrus, punching a goose solidly in the beak. It fell back, but quickly shook off the hit. </p>
<p>What are these things even made of? Kodya thought as two more dove at his head. Gyrus landed a kick on one and sent it reeling backwards. He pulled himself up and looked over Kodya’s shoulder, eyes blown wide.</p>
<p>“The picnic basket!” he cried. Kodya whirled around to see two fat geese attempting to fly off with it. The ring! Kodya thought, diving after it. His fingers clasped on the edge, and he tightened his grip, splinters digging into his hands. </p>
<p>The birds shrieked at the added weight, tugging harder at the handle. Kodya refused to let go, to lose the ring to two Canadian geese of all things. The basket strained between them, woven handle straining and breaking, one strand at a time, until it snapped completely. The momentum sent the birds catapulting into the air, and Kodya backwards onto the grass. </p>
<p>Sensing weakness, the birds converged on his helpless form. He swung the picnic basket blindly, left and right. Then Gyrus was beside him. “Jump!” he yelled.</p>
<p>Kodya jumped, and Gyrus pulled up the blanket, tossing it on a whole flock of fat geese. They struggled and fought beneath it, trying to figure out a way out. Gyrus wasted no time. He grabbed Kodya’s hand and ran through the open spot the blanket attack had left in the ranks of the enemy.</p>
<p>The geese gave chase, and Kodya ran down, hand in hand with Gyrus, swinging the picnic basket at any geese that got too close. As the long road back to the safety of their car loomed before him, Kodya realized dully he had missed yet another chance to propose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Beware the geese. They are gonna go after you.</p>
<p>Just in case its not clear, Gyrus used to go to the lake town a lot. Kodya was just out of high school when he saved him, and stuck around afterwards, eventually getting a job there when he got back from college. Although Gyrus did not have a problem with hanging out with Kodya, it took several years before he fell in love with him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Third Attempt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An unexpected break lands Kodya and Gyrus a date at the fanciest restaurant in town.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ring hadn’t been lost, Kodya thought as he pulled out the box in the safety of the bathroom. That was a good thing at least. Although with the water and  the geese’s attacks...Kodya wasn’t certain how a good shape it was in.</p>
<p>Not that it mattered, he sighed as he leaned heavily against the sink. His perfect date had been ruined. Between nearly drowning, Don third wheeling, and freaking geese, he’d never even gotten the chance to propose. </p>
<p>Still, he probably should open the box and check to see just how bad the damage was. Like ripping a bandaid off. He took a deep breath and leaned back, planting his weight on his feet as he tentatively flipped it open.</p>
<p>The ring looked a whole lot better than he was expecting, still gold and glittering in the light. Kodya held it up close to inspect it, but the only damage seemed to be a slight scuff on the edge. Huh. That wasn’t so bad. But then again, not all damage is visible on the first glance. </p>
<p>And then there was Nephthys, who had always been so careful not to take her jewelry to the pool. He wasn’t sure what damage water did that made her remove her otherwise constant earrings, but he should probably find out.</p>
<p>He pulled out his phone and hit the very familiar number. “Nephthys!” he cried as soon as he heard the beep, not bothering to wait for her to speak first. “I need your help!”</p>
<p>“Sure thing!” She giggled. “How’d the proposal go?”</p>
<p>“Oh, well.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “I haven’t actually done it yet?”</p>
<p>“What?” Nephthys screeched into his ear. “But you had the perfect date planned and everything!”</p>
<p>“I know, but things went crazy, Don wouldn’t stop third wheeling, I nearly drowned, we got attacked by killer geese. Everything that could go wrong did and there was never the right time and-” he took a great shuddering breath, “-and now the ring is scuffed and wet and I just don’t know what to do!”</p>
<p>“Ok,” Nephthys said slowly. “I can see that a lot has happened, and I want details later, but right now tell me about the ring. It got wet in the lake correct?”</p>
<p>Kodya nodded. Then remembered that Nephthys couldn’t see him nodding and said, “yeah.”</p>
<p>“Gold jewelry isn't damaged by water itself, but impurities like salt and chlorine can damage the stuff that holds it together. The lake is freshwater, so you should be fine.” Kodya sagged with relief at her words. “As for scuffs, there are a few home cures for minor damage I can send you, anything else will have to be taken to a specialist.”</p>
<p>“That would be fantastic Nephthys.” Kodya sighed. “I guess I’ve got time now, seeing the big day fell through.” He could hear the disappointment in his own voice as he spoke.</p>
<p>Nephthys giggled. Kodya bristled, hair on end. “It’s not funny!” he snapped. He’d lost out on proposing to the love of his life on the perfect date because some stupid geese had decided to go homocidal on him... and yes it did sound kinda funny when he put it like that, but it wasn’t!</p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry,” she said, and Kodya huffed. “It's just that the perfect solution just fell into my lap a few hours ago!”</p>
<p>“Unless you found a way to time travel, I don’t see how anything could possibly fix this,” Kodya growled. “Today has been an unmitigated disaster!”<br/>“Even a reservation for two at the Ritz for this evening?” Nephthys sang.</p>
<p>Kodya opened his mouth, and found he couldn’t speak. Nephthys giggled. “You...you’re serious?” he managed to choke out. “The Ritz? That super fancy restaurant that’s impossible to get a reservation on short notice? How?”</p>
<p>“I helped out the owner a little while ago,” Nephthys replied and Kodya could hear the smile in her voice. “Her girlfriend was so grateful she gave me this reservation as a reward. I was going to invite a friend to keep me company while you were out on your perfect date, but I had a feeling I’d need them for something else instead.”</p>
<p>“I-I couldn’t...it's your reward,” Kodya stuttered. But Nephthys only laughed.</p>
<p>“Oh please, I’ve had to listen to you talk about this boy for five years Kody. Five years! The least you could do was make all my suffering worth it by marrying him!” </p>
<p>“I-” Kodya started, then gulped. “Thank you! Thank you so much Neph!”</p>
<p>A giggle was all he heard as she hung up on him. Kodya stared at the ring in his hand. He had another chance. Maybe fate was smiling on him after all!</p>
<p>He snapped the ring box shut and ran down the hall. “Gyrus!” he cried out excitedly. Gyrus stuck his head out of the kitchen, a cup of yogurt in his hand and a spoon in his mouth. “Get your best suit! We’re going to the Ritz tonight!”</p>
<p>“What?” Gyrus pulled the spoon out of his mouth as he cocked his head to the side.</p>
<p>“The Ritz!” Kodya fist pumped in the air. “Neph got us in! Date night is still on!”</p>
<p>Gyrus didn’t quite seem to understand, but he grinned and pumped his fist in the air. “To the Ritz we go!”</p>
<p>---------------------<br/>Kodya knew, on principle, that the Ritz was going to be fancy. But he didn’t realize how fancy until he and Gyrus were following a waiter wearing a three piece suit across a fine red carpet. All around them women in fancy dresses sat across delicate tables from men with black ties and styled hair.<br/>Kodya tugged at his own suit sleeve, a faded blue, and wished he’d decided to wear a tie. A lifetime of hatred for the glorified strangling devices seemed trivial under the weight of the heavy glances from the people around them. </p>
<p>As if sensing his distress, Gyrus drew closer to him. “Looks like Mr. Heartbreak steals from more than old ladies,” he muttered in his ear as the waiter ushered them into their seats. </p>
<p>“Shut up,” Kodya grumbled, his cheeks heating. “That is not what’s going on.”</p>
<p>“Oh it most certainly is,” Gyrus leaned on his elbow, a dopey smile on his lips. “Unfortunately for them, you’re all mine.” </p>
<p>“Oh stop.” Kodya was definitely blushing now. “If anything, they’re wondering what I’m doing with someone as gorgeous as you.”</p>
<p>Now it was Gyrus’s turn to blush, cheeks turning as red as a strawberry. Contentment washed over Kodya. He’d never get tired of watching the red seep over Gyrus’s skin. Absently his mind flashed to the ring, now safely stuffed in his pocket. Should he take it out? He was planning to save it for desert...</p>
<p>“Drinks for the happy couple?” the waiter asked dryly.</p>
<p>“Oh! Um,” Gyrus blinked, looking for all the world like a man coming back to reality. “We’ll have number 34. Please.” He smiled up at the waiter. The waiter raised an eyebrow, but went to fetch it.</p>
<p>“What’s number 34?” Kodya asked, scanning the menu.</p>
<p>“I have no idea,” Gyrus rubbed the back of his neck. “I panicked. But it's kinda our lucky number isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“How do you figure?” Kodya placed his chin on his hand.</p>
<p>“Oh you know.” Gyrus peaked at him through his bangs. “The day we met was the 34th boat ride I’d been on, the day you asked me out was the 374th day, the day you kissed me was the 102th day of us dating, the day you moved in was the 1,088th day of knowing each other, they’ve all been multiples of 34, so I’ve kinda always thought of it as our lucky number.”</p>
<p>“That’s really brilliant Gyrus,” Kodya smiled, because it was. He’d never be able to think of something like that. Gyrus blushed again, and oh wow, the lavender in his eyes really sparkled in the chandelier light. Kodya leaned forward, basking in their warm glow.</p>
<p>“Drink 34, two virgin pina coladas.” The waiter placed two drinks before them complete with little umbrellas. Kodya stared at the bright, childish cup, uncomprehending. He glanced up at Gyrus and saw his own confusion mirrored on Gyrus’s face. Their eyes met.</p>
<p>Gyrus gave a little snort. He tried to hold it back, shoulders shaking, but it did no good. “Hahaha!” Gyrus threw back his head, laughing long and loud. Kodya shook his head and began laughing along.</p>
<p>------------------<br/>They put more thought into the rest of their meal. Gyrus got a fancy pasta whose name Kodya couldn’t pronounce, but when Gyrus held a bite up for him to try he discovered it tasted better than any pasta he’d ever eaten. Kodya’s own meal contained a really fancy stake in some of the best sauce he’d ever had. Gyrus agreed with a wide smile and sauce on his chin. </p>
<p>Kodya  rolled his eyes as he beckoned Gyrus closer so he could clean it up, but inside he felt warm and content. Everything was absolutely perfect right now.</p>
<p>He felt the ring in his pocket as he watched Gyrus mop up the last of the pasta with his bread. Gyrus looked up at him and gave a sheepish grin. “Do I have something else on my face?”</p>
<p>A sharp crack filled the air. Kodya jumped and Gyrus dropped his bread. What? Kodya glanced around, looking for whatever had made the noise. A crash in the kitchen perhaps?</p>
<p>Gyrus went still, eyes wide as he stared at something over Kodya’s shoulder. Kodya twisted in his seat just as two more cracks echoed over the room. <br/>Three men in masks stood at the entrance to the Ritz, looming threateningly over the cowering Maitre d’. The one in the center held a large burlap sack, while the other two held guns in each hand, one of which was still smoking from where he’d shot at the chandelier. </p>
<p>“Everyone put your hands in the air!” The one with the still smoking gun cried. Kodya watched as the patrons raised trembling hands to comply with the man’s words. Even the waiter lifted his hands, still supporting drinks above his head.</p>
<p>“That’s more like it!” The man cried. “Now all you fancy rich folk are gonna put that fine jewelry in my friend’s bag here, and bring about some equality to the people, thanks to the gang of three!” He crossed his arms in triumph as his partner opened the bag wide and leered at a woman in a fine red dress.</p>
<p>“Really? Today?” Kodya shouted, blood boiling in his veins. “You had to do this today?!”</p>
<p>“Kodya stop!” Gyrus hissed, but Kodya was too furious to listen. He slammed his hand down on the table and stood up. </p>
<p>The leader turned the gun on him and Gyrus yelped, but Kodya ignored him in favor of shaking his fist at the leader. “I have spent the whole day trying to make today perfect for Gyrus, and you come barging in, citing some bogus excuse like equality for the people as if you’re not the ones ruining the night I’ve spent months planning for!” He slammed the fist down on the table, sending the dishing clattering.</p>
<p>Silence echoed throughout the room. Gyrus looked between the men and Kodya, face pale. All three crooks stared at Kodya, open mouthed. Kodya crossed his arms and glared right back. Finally the leader lowered his gun. “You ok dude?”</p>
<p>“No I am not!” Kodya snapped. “Everything that could go wrong did!” He held up his fingers and began to count down. “Falling in the lake, getting third-wheeled, getting attacked by geese. Geese!” He threw up his hands. “And now for the cherry on top, a literal robbery at the one good thing to happen all day!”</p>
<p>“Kodya,” Gyrus murmured, voice full of concern. Kodya avoided meeting his eyes in favor of glaring down the crooks.</p>
<p>The men looked down, ashamed. “Well geez,” the leader shuffled his feet. “We didn’t mean to ruin your day like that.” He glanced at his friends. “Should we just leave?”</p>
<p>“If you don’t mind!” Kodya said as he sat back down. Gyrus pulled close to him, slipping an arm around his shoulders and glaring at the crooks too. <br/>The three thugs looked at each other. The leader sighed, and began to shuffle out. His friends looked at each other, but shrugged and followed suit.</p>
<p>Gyrus’s head turned to Kodya, eyes shining. “Kodya.” He beamed as he snuggled closer. “That was the coolest damn thing I’ve ever seen.” </p>
<p>Kodya puffed up his chest. “Anything for you Gyrus.”</p>
<p>The room erupted into cheers. Kodya feels his cheeks redden at the extra attention. But then again, he had just done something heroic. If there was ever a time...</p>
<p>A cry came from outside, and another shot. But Kodya was going to ignore it in favor of relaxing into Gyrus’s side. Those fools could do what they liked, right now Kodya had more important things to worry about, like the beautiful man next to him. </p>
<p>“Police!” An officer pushed themselves into the Ritz. “Everyone stay put! This room is now a crime scene!”</p>
<p>“Oh come on!” Kodya threw his hands in the air.</p>
<p>--------------------<br/>It was late by the time the police finally let them leave, but not after a hundred questions to see if Kodya had any connection to the men who had attacked. Gyrus was the only reason they weren’t held longer. He’d pointed out how absolutely stupid it was to think that Kodya was connected given how upset he’d been, and their were multiple witnesses to prove the point. If they wanted to keep questioning Kodya against obvious alibi’s they’d need a warrant or to let them see a lawyer. In the end the threat of more paperwork and obvious lack of connection had caused the police to gruffly send them on their way.</p>
<p>Kodya and Gyrus changed out of the fine clothes in silence, leaving them abandoned on the floor in favor of something more comfortable. Gyrus then wandered out while Kodya lingered in their room. He pulled out the ring, still hidden in the pants of his good trousers and held it up. It glinted in the light, unblemished thanks to Nephthys’s advice. It looked perfect. </p>
<p>Anger twisted in Kodya’s gut as he looked at the ring in his hands. A part of him wanted to chuck it out of a window and scream. His grip tightened on the ring. </p>
<p>But he couldn’t do that, not really. Not when Gyrus was in the next room, probably just as disappointed as he was. He slipped it into the pocket of his sweatpants with a sigh. There would be other days to propose to Gyrus. He could come up with other plans. For now though, he needed to find a place in the house Gyrus wouldn’t check.</p>
<p>Gyrus was in the living room, curled up on the couch with a book like it was any other, ordinary day. Kodya bit his lip as he entered, unsure if this was a sign that he wanted to be left alone, or if he wanted Kodya to come and sit by him like normal. He opted for the latter, settling himself awkwardly on the couch beside Gyrus.</p>
<p>“You know,” Gyrus said as he turned a page. “You don’t need to try so hard.”</p>
<p>“What?” Kodya jumped as his heart raced. Had Gyrus figured out he was going to propose? He’d been so careful! He searched Gyrus’s face for some kind of sign, but the man didn’t look at him.</p>
<p>“What you said in the restaurant, about trying to make today perfect,” Gyrus elaborated, eyes still trained on his book. “You don’t have to do that. I don’t need anything special, because every moment I’m with you is already perfect.”</p>
<p>Gyrus turned the page again, but Kodya could see the red on his cheeks. He felt lightheaded at the revelation. Any moment was perfect eh? He reached into his pocket to feel the velvet of the box between his fingertips.</p>
<p>“Please marry me!” He cried as he shoved the ring forward towards Gyrus. He ducked his head to hide the flaming blush across his cheeks and waited, body tense, for Gyrus’s reply.</p>
<p>Gyrus didn’t say anything. As the silence stretched on Kodya risked a peak upwards. Gyrus sat across from him, mouth open and a luminescent blush on his cheeks.</p>
<p>“I,” Gyrus gulped. “I wasn’t expecting that.”</p>
<p>Oh no, Kodya’s heart sank. Did Gyrus not want to get married? They’d talked about it before and he’d seemed to like the idea. Had he done something to make him change his mind? Or did he just not want Kodya anymore? Kodya’s lip trembled. But no, Gyrus had been so happy recently. He wouldn’t fake it if his love was gone. He wasn’t that cruel.</p>
<p>Gyrus was still babbling on, oblivious to Kodya’s internal struggle. “I mean, It explains why you were so upset today. And I know we talked about it, but it's been so long, -“ Gyrus ran his fingers through his hair as he gasped for breath, “104!”</p>
<p>Kodya blinked. What?</p>
<p>“It's been 104 days since we talked about marriage!” Gyrus pouted. “That’s not a multiple of 34! I wasn’t expecting you make a move on a day that didn’t match!”</p>
<p>“Do you want me to ask again later?” Kodya furrowed his brow. </p>
<p>“NO!” Gyrus yelped, one hand reaching out to grab Kodya’s wrist so he couldn’t put it away. “I want to marry you!” He said, eyes softening as they met Kodya’s. “More than anything in this world.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Kodya said, all coherent words leaking out of his brain in favor of re-playing the phrase, “I want to marry you,” over and over again in his head.<br/>With trembling fingers he slipped the ring onto Gyrus’s left hand. It practically glowed against his skin, and both Gyrus and Kodya stopped to admire how perfect it looked on his ring finger. </p>
<p>Kodya raised his head to meet Gyrus’s lavender orbs. “I guess 104 will have to be our new lucky number.” He smirked as he linked their fingers together, enjoying the feel of metal against skin.</p>
<p>“I can live with that,” Gyrus grinned, and pulled him down for a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You finally receive the fluff you were promised! Special thanks to PK! from the discord, whose drawing was inspiration for the entirety of this fic.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was just for fun. Because we all could use more fluff in this fandom.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>